New world, New Life
by Eeeveefan
Summary: This is a fanfiction about 'The man picked up by the gods (reboot)' A 19 years old boy dies, to be summoned in a New world filled with Magic, Adventures and beasts. Together with his New big brother Ryouma he will have many adventures!
1. Prolouge

When i woke up, i looked around... White walls? Check. White ceiling? Check. A old man, a beautifull woman and a boy watching me wake up? Check. No furniture? Check... Wait... No furniture?!

"... Really? Thats what's surprising You?" the old man said chuckling. Seems like i said it out loud... Bad habit of mine... "No you didn't, we can read your minds. I am Gayn, the woman here is Rurutia, and the 'boy' is kufo. We are what you would call 'gods' " the old man said. I was surprised, but answered politly "I am Ryuichi... Or simply ryu. So... Either i died or am dreaming." i said. I hope its the first thing, so this is reallity. "Yes you died..." kufo said... And looked mad? "OF COURSE I AM MAD! YOU ARE THE SECOND PERSON IN 2 YEARS WE SUMMONED WHO TOOK IT EASY THAT THEY DIED! I MEAN... I AM THE GOD OF LIVING AND NO ONE OF YOU CARES FOR THEIR LIFE IT SEEMS!" Rurutia padded the boy at that "He is just stressed so don't be scared. Maybe you want to know why we choose you?" she asks very friendly "Yes please."

Kufo takes a deep breath and answers calm "There are three reasons. Reason 1: our world needs mana, your world doesn't. So we make a hole in the wall between the worlds by stuffing your soul in it. By doing so, our world will gain your worlds mana, and you will also gain some of that power. Reason 2: we forgot to mention to the other Otherworlder that his New body will affect his mind, so we want you to tell him that... And lastly reason number 3: cause you died a weird way..."

"A weird way? How did i die?" i asked surprised. The answer was... Painfull? "You died by a hic-up. You Fell out of bed on your head and were instantly dead" "...Okay? Well even if its true, i cann't change it now..." i smiled a bit at kufo and the other gods. Gayn mumbled something in a language that i couldn't understand and the others nodded aproving. "Well, we also know that you are a fan of japanesse Manga, anime and light-novel, so we thought of giving you all magic attributes..." AS gayn said that i was shocked "What?! Wouldn't that be to much of a cheat?"

"No. It may be rare, but its not uncommon in our world to have all attributes. And since you are no expert in fighting, other than ryouma, who we send before you, it will help you" i nodded at that, reliefed "So... I simply life in your world? No other... Missions?" they nodded at my question, so i guess its okay...

We talked a bit more about my skills in the New world, and i cann't wait to Start my life there!


	2. A nice welcome

I woke up inside a... Cave? Or rather a house? Or a cave styled like a house? I looked around and saw a letter from the gods. It was mainly what we talked about and instructions about how to use magic. On the last page, were my skills from arriving in this world:

Name: Ryu Takebayashi

Age: 8

Race: Human

HP: 9.877

MP: 126.400

Magic Skills:

Monster Taming: Lv. 1

Barrier Magic: Lv. 1

Healing Magic: Lv. 1

Fire Magic: Lv. 1

Water Magic: Lv. 1

Wind Magic: Lv. 1

Earth Magic: Lv. 1

Neutral Magic: Lv. 1

Electric Magic: Lv. 1

Ice Magic: Lv. 1

Poison Magic: Lv. 1

Wood Magic: Lv. 1

Light Magic: Lv. 1

Dark Magic: Lv. 1

Space Magic: Lv. 1

Alchemy: Lv. 1

Magic Manipulation: Lv. 2

Magic Perception: Lv. 1

Increased MP Regeneration: Lv. 2

Domestic Skills:

Domestic Chores: Lv. 7

Etiquette: Lv. 6

Musical Instrument: Lv. 3

Singing: Lv. 2

Calculation: Lv. 6

Battle skills:

Dual Dagger Mastery: Lv. 6

Bow Mastery: Lv. 3

Close-Combat Mastery: Lv. 3

Staff mastery: Lv. 5

Weight Control: Lv. 5

Stealth Mastery: Lv. 3

Traps: Lv. 4

Spirit Cultivation: Lv. 5

Body Control: Lv. 4

Production skills:

Pharmacy: Lv. 3

Smithing: Lv. 1

Woodworking: Lv. 4

Molding: Lv. 3

Drawing: Lv. 5

Resistance Skills:

Physical Pain Resistance: Lv. 7

Mental resistance: Lv. 7

Health: Lv. 6

(Health = Poison, Dissease and paralysis resistance)

Special Skills:

Survival Skills: Lv. 2

Focused Mind: Lv. 4

Greater Vitality: Lv. 3

Greater Stamina: Lv. 4

Greater Regeneration: Lv. 4

Titles

Usurper

One Who has Lived Through Misfortune

Favored Child of the Gods

Disciple of the Sage

Disciple of the Martial God

Blessings

Blessing of Gayn, the God of Creation

Blessing of Kufo, the God of Life

Blessing of Rurutia, the God of Love

So this world has a level system, huh? Gender is the same but... Takebayashi? Oh, right, i shall be Ryouma's little brother in this world. So... This cave house thingy is his? Nice!

Suddenly i heared something... It sounds like something would crawl toward me... I looked around, but saw nothing at first. Then it came in my view. A slime?!

The slime wasn't really fast, but it came closer with every second. While it was scary, it also was facinating, so i didn't run. The slime stopped right in Front of me as a boy entered the room. He looked at me and said "Who... Are you?" it seems like he has some difficulties with talking. So i introduced myself "I am Ryuichi Takebayashi, and you?" "..." he looked at me and as soon as he saw the letter in my hand he smiled "Ryouma Takebayashi... Nice to meet you... Send here by gods?" i smiled at that. "Yes, i shall be your little brother in this world. I am Ryuichi, but you can call me Ryu" i smiled and then i looked back at the slime "yours?" i asked and he nodded. I asked him more about slimes, being facinated by them. Ryouma seems to notice that and smiles "wanna learn... Monster Contract?"

My eyes grew big. My first magic will be Monster taming? That sounds good! I nodded happyly AS he started to explain. "First... Need control about... Mana. Second, you need... Willpower" he said and showed it to me, by releasing his slime and tameing it again. I know that it won't be that easy for me, but he said i should Start by playing with mana and magic first and he would help me tame my first slime in a few weeks.

He showed me a different slime "going to hunt with sticky slime... See you later..." he said and left me in the cave with the other slimes. I instantly started researchs on them. Like this, my New life started happyly


End file.
